


I Don't Care About Your Height

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [108]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, M/M, Protective Dean, Short Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ok season4 Sam after siren episode. Zechariah decides to take Sam down but not by killing him but by taking Sam's ego down a notch literally. So instead of his 6'4 usual height Sam finds himself standing at 5 feet exactly. Zachariah does because he was trying to wake up that bad ASS demon hunter Dean is. Which he does only he's also awoken Dean's protective big brother/mama bear mode, and rule number one in Dean's book "no one fucks with Sam" . I'm hoping for a lot of hurt Sammy and comfort and a lot of man handling by Dean and maybe a spanking scene that will lead to wincest? Top Dean bottom Sam please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Care About Your Height

**Prompt** : ok season4 Sam after siren episode. Zechariah decides to take Sam down but not by killing him but by taking Sam's ego down a notch literally. So instead of his 6'4 usual height Sam finds himself standing at 5 feet exactly. Zachariah does because he was trying to wake up that bad ASS demon hunter Dean is. Which he does only he's also awoken Dean's protective big brother/mama bear mode, and rule number one in Dean's book "no one fucks with Sam" . I'm hoping for a lot of hurt Sammy and comfort and a lot of man handling by Dean and maybe a spanking scene that will lead to wincest? Top Dean bottom Sam please?

 

Sam was not an egotistical man.  At least, he didn’t think he was. But as he turned around in the mirror, examining his new appearance, he realized just how much he liked his old body. He liked being tall. He liked being taller than Dean and being able to push him around. Sam felt strong and courageous in his old body. Now he felt like a little boy, and not worthy of being even a mediocre hunter. He wondered if he could get out before Dean saw what he’d been demeaned to.

No such luck. Sam heard the door click open and Dean call, “Sammy, I’m home!”

Sam swore under his breath. He tried to dive into the bathroom but Dean was already in the room and met Sam’s frantic eyes. “Sam, what’s wr—oh my god, what’s _wrong_ with you?”

“Thanks,” Sam muttered.

“Sammy, I didn’t mean it like that,” Dean said quickly. “I just—why are you short?”

“Zachariah,” Sam grunted. “One minute we were arguing, the usual ‘be the vessel, don’t be the vessel’ argument and the next thing I knew everything was taller than me.”

Dean reached out a hand and then snapped it back. “I just…”

Sam flushed and stared at the ground. “I hate it. I’m ugly and short. No one wants to fuck a five foot tall man.”   
This time Dean did cup Sam’s face. “Your size means nothing to me. You will always be my baby brother, and that means I’ll protect you and care for you no matter what. Even when you’re an old crotchety man using a cane you’ll still be my number one priority.”

Sam looked at him with hesitant eyes. “I’m practically a midget.”

“I like it,” Dean said. “I’m finally taller than you again.”

“I hate it,” Sam replied.

“Don’t worry,” Dean assured. “Zachariah is going to pay for what he’s done. Slowly and painfully. Don’t worry, baby boy. I’m gonna make sure you’re back to your lumbering giant size by this time next week.”

Sam pouted. “Next week?”  
Dean glared at him. “Do you want me to leave you short forever? Because I can do that, too. I like being able to push you around.” To emphasize his point, Dean grabbed Sam’s shoulders and manhandled him until Sam was lying flat on the bed. “Like that?”  
Sam’s breathing hitched and he tried to move his legs to cover up exactly how much he _did_ like it. Dean was incredibly observant, of course, so he quickly noticed Sam’s appreciation. “You _do_ like it, don’t you?” Dean teased. “You like your big brother pushing you around, making you do whatever he wants.” Sam tried to avert his gaze but Dean’s hand grabbed Sam’s face to turn him back around. His legs boxed around Sam’s hips to keep him pinned and since Dean was over a foot taller and about 50 pounds heavier, there was no way Sam could budge. “Say it, Sammy. You like being controlled.”

“I like it,” Sam muttered.

Dean smirked. “Not that you would have a choice, seeing as you’re a pipsqueak now.”

Sam tried to snap something equally insulting, but he ended up sulking. Dean’s teasing smirk turned concerned. “Baby boy, don’t you worry about this. I’m gonna fix it and make sure everything is okay, right baby?”

“I’m not some two-year-old, Dean,” Sam huffed. “I don’t need my mama bear brother hopping in to defend my honor whenever someone hurts me.”   
“Sammy, you’re _five feet tall_ ,” Dean said. “I need to do some serious ass-kicking here.” He slid off Sam and dragged him into a sitting position. “I need to hunt down that sonovabitch angel and knock some sense into his fat, ugly head.” His eyes were filled with the dangerous determination Sam always saw before a particularly challenging hunt.

“This sucks,” Sam moped. “I’m weak, and ugly, and I can’t even defend myself because I’m a fucking loser.”

Dean glared at him. “You’re not a loser.”

“Yes I _am_ ,” Sam insisted. “Look at me!”

Dean hauled Sam to his feet but instead of punching him, like Sam expected, he turned Sam to face the bed and shoved him stomach down. “You are _not_ a loser,” Dean growled. “And you are _not_ ugly and _not_ weak. I will not accept you saying these things about yourself.”

Sam tried to budge but his tiny body couldn’t squirm with Dean’s mass above him. “You’re throwing a freak temper tantrum,” Dean growled. “You act like a little kid, you’ll get punished like a little kid

“What’re you going to do, _spank me_?” Sam sneered.

“Yes,” Dean replied calmly. Sam’s mouth dropped open and he tried to turn around to catch Dean’s eye in protest. Only a yelp came out, however, as Dean’s hand came down on Sam’s denim-clad ass.

“What the fuck?” Sam exclaimed.

“Did you think I was joking?” Dean asked. He tugged Sam’s jeans and underwear down to expose his bare skin. “I don’t tolerate anyone belittling you, Sammy, and that includes yourself.” He brought his hand down again and Sam yelped. “And I don’t tolerate Zachariah making you short, so I will be going after him and I will spear him like a fish.”

“You should do that now,” Sam suggested. His ass stung and if he looked in the mirror it would probably be red, too. “Instead of–ow!”

Dean rubbed the abused skin gently. “You need to be punished, Sammy.”

Sam’s dick embarrassingly enjoyed the situation, no matter how many times Sam scolded his disobedient cock. When Dean spanked him again, Sam let out a tiny moan and his hips rutted against the bed. “This punishment clearly isn’t having the desired effect,” Dean muttered. “If it’s getting you horny.”   
“I’m not horny,” Sam lied.

Dean snorted. “As if you could get anything passed your big brother.”

Sam wanted to reply that he _had_ gotten things by Dean, on various occasions, but none of those occasions ended well so he kept his mouth shut. “Want help?” Dean asked. “Instead of humping the bed, you want your older brother to fuck you?”

“Yes,” Sam moaned. “Fuck, Dean!”

“Bitch,” Dean replied. “It’s even hotter now, knowing that I can shove you around and there’s nothing you can do about it. Makes me even hornier.”

“You gonna fuck me or not,” Sam snapped. “’Cause my ass is cold and I’d like to start the ‘find Zachariah and make him turn me back’ plan.”

“Little bitch,” Dean repeated. He grabbed some lube and slicked up his fingers before sliding one into Sam’s ass. Sam moaned and his ass clenched around the intrusion. “Like that?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Sam groaned. “More!”

Dean stretched Sam open until it was wide enough for Dean to comfortably fit his cock against. “Ready, baby boy?”  
“Go,” Sam urged. Dean acquiesced quickly and started to push his hard dick into Sam. The younger man moaned with every inch and his hips twitched against the bed, seeking friction. “C’mon, Dean, fuck me!”

Dean pulled his hips out and then slammed his cock back in. Sam cried out and pushed his ass back on Dean’s next thrust so his older brother could go deeper. “So good, Dean!”

“You’re so tight,” Dean groaned. “You feel fucking amazing.” He angled his thrusts to nail Sam’s prostate and a new, intense pleasure raced up Sam’s spin.

“What–,” Sam’s eyes rolled back when Dean hit it again.

“’S your prostate,” Dean panted. “I read about it online, when I was thinking about how I would lick you open and fuck you until your ass ached for days.”

Sam bit the pillow to muffle his cry. He would definitely be on board with that plan, very much so. He was on the edge of orgasm and wanted to fit his hand under the bed to grip it. Dean held Sam’s hands down as he fucked him, though, so Sam had to keep rutting into the bed. The fabric was scratchy and uncomfortable but the friction on his dick felt amazing. “Dean!”

“Come, baby boy,” Dean growled. “Come for your big brother!”

Sam screamed and his orgasm spurted onto the bedspread. “You’re so hot,” Dean panted. “I wanna make you come every day.”   
Sam’s orgasm exhausted him and he didn’t even feel Dean’s cock pull out. “W’nna sleep now.”

Dean pressed a kiss to the small of Sam’s back. “Sleep, baby boy. I’ll be back in a few hours.”   
Sam yawned. “Wh’re you going?”   
“Shh, baby,” Dean hushed. “I’ll see you later.” He waited until Sam was asleep before sliding the stolen angel blade out from his duffle bag.

*  
Sam didn’t know what Dean did, but the next morning he was back at his regular 6’4 height.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> open to prompts again!! yay!!


End file.
